TOAD PRINCE
by Zero-Alphas
Summary: This is a story about Naruto's rise to greatness after Naruto is scolded by his teacher Iruka and Sakura makes a comment about Naruto's parents that's it he snaps and finally drops his mask he goes on a rant and shows his true self then leaves the village with Jiraiya to train and returns for Gennin exams and team placement Enter Toad Prince of mount Myobokuzan God of flash Naruto
1. Chapter 1

TOAD PRINCE

NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE

This is a story about Naruto's rise to greatness after Naruto is scolded by his teacher Iruka and Sakura makes a comment about Naruto's parents that's it he snaps and finally drops his mask he goes on a rant and shows his true self then leaves the village with Jiraiya to train and returns for Gennin exams and team placement Enter Toad Prince of mount Myobokuzan God of flash Naruto Uzumaki

K guys hope you like the prologue this is my first fanfic and I'm not very good at English at school so please excuse any punctuation errors anyway this is a story of a calm intellectual Naruto but he is still Naruto he will be strong harem tell me who you want in it I really don't know so anyway bye this has been –zero

Note: all rights to Naruto belong to kishimoto senpai and Naruto does not belong to me though all original characters that I add in do thx again


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1- The day it changed

"Naruto you are late again and you defaced the Hokage Monument to when are you going to learn if you continue on this path you will surely be a pitiful ninja"! Iruka said angrily he was in a fit Naruto did it again he truly couldn't take it anymore, the banshee always bugging him and hitting him for being nice the emo always brooding but she went too far too far sakura crossed the line with this one sentence "he is worthless just like the parents who produced him a disgrace to all shinobi a demon in human skin she"! Exclaimed this is when Naruto snapped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What do you know, what do any of you know! Naruto immediately started to boil over his chakra flaring wildly like a raging solar storm she put him over the edge you know what I'm so tired of all of you, always nagging me banshee emo king brooding and getting everything he wants and the village this village has cost me nothing but pain yet I still love this village it was my father's home it's my home and I'll make you all see me for me I'm leaving with my godfather Jiraiya ,I will be stronger and I shall return be ready cause when I return a storm will bloom just like a flower and shall carry the leaves to a new destination. Everyone-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

was in utter shock Naruto just displayed dislike towards them the goofball happy go lucky fool just spoke so fluently and he said that the toad sage was his godfather is Naruto important to this village does he have anyone important in this village was his childhood that bad Naruto turns back and by the way the goofball thing it's a ruse Naruto looked at them with cold eyes calculative eyes like he was boring into their souls in search of something his eyes lost that spark he almost looked jaded he was really he was sick and tired of playing the fool it's over now I'm off see you all in a couple of years not like you will miss me, oh and Iruka the Hokage told me to tell you that the age for graduation has changed we will now graduate at sixteen I will return in six years, it's been nice huh Iruka-nee how about some ramen when I come back he gains the spark in his eye for a split second and gives of that trademark foxy grin and then someone appeared in a leaf Shunshin and then out of the signature cloud of smoke the Shunshin produces steps out Jiraiya " Gaki its time to go" Jiraiya says Naruto steps up to Jiraiya and they both disappear and everyone in the class is thinking one thing that the iconic lazy bum of the class Shikamaru normally says troublesome.

END

Shunshin-Body flicker technique

thx for reading my story and bearing with my punctuation I will have someone to proof read and make corrections soon anyway I hope you like the fact I gave Naruto six years to train and all and my idea so far Naruto looks exactly like in the profile picture anyway I always thought it was really stupid that they graduated so young any ideas feel free to review anyway this has been-zero bye


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2- Training and growth

Note: Naruto looks like his scrawny self. When he departs he is the image of how he looks in the cannon. He matures into the profile pic during that period spanning the six (6) years. I appreciate the reviews, the support; the favorites and the creative criticism. While I recognize that this has been done before, bear with me, as I promise to add all sorts of twist to keep you engaged and enthralled in the story; and so the chapter begins.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Jiraiya are currently in the forest, Naruto is sitting under a tree reading a book on advanced sealing techniques and Jiraiya was doing what he does best - being a perv and peeking on some girls bathing in a lake that ran through the forest.

Naruto was reflective, he knew that he had to take his job as a Shinobi seriously and he did. He had become a model ninja over the years, but he still knew how to have fun. Being stiff is just not his style; he was after all the number one unpredictable ninja in the Village of Konohagakure. Over the years, he had matured and developed into what many girls might consider a stud, he had filled out and had a good physic. His baby fat gone, giving his face an angular look with profound cheek bones. His whisker marks giving him a feral and dangerous look topped off with his blond hair, which looked like the sun god kissed it himself; his eye's as blue as the ocean, but when confronted by certain situations these orbs reflected as glaciers.

Jiraiya took Naruto's training quite seriously; due to the prophecy, he believed that Naruto was indeed the chosen one. Not only had he crushed every obstacle Jiraiya had thrown at him he was kind, he crushed all Taijutsu styles taught to him and was grand master level in all of them. These including the Flash fist, frog kumite and whirlpool god's fist. He knew lots of Ninjutsu including all his father's original techniques and had created his own Shunshin and might I add it was pretty cool. He was also pretty good at Bojutsu and carried a staff which was light and could channel his chakra; and last but not least he changed his attire. He got rid of that horrendous orange jump suit and now wore an orange cardigan with the Uzumaki and Namikaze emblems on the back. Under that was a red shirt complimented by blue jeans he wore casual clothes with resistance seals on them and the jeans where not to tight; they were easy to move around in overall giving him much needed mobility as well as looking pretty stylish. He was comfortable as well wearing his utility pouch on the back of his jeans, with his staff sealed in his hand with his headband wrapped around his arm. All of that coupled with his features pulled his look together perfectly.

Anyway there was not much to learn from Jiraiya anymore Naruto was truly strong with his shadow clone training method, he put years of work in to one day and now far outclassed the older sage through his six years of training. His Senjutsu was perfect and he formed a link with the fox later to be known as Kuruma who was a pretty good friend now, he allowed Naruto access to his chakra and after fighting his hate or more like accepting it he was able to access chakra mode and later through training with another Jinchūriki the host of the eight tails Killer B he was able to get it down and as he and kuruma's bond grew He was able to go into Bijuu mode. It was a tail beast transformation but his was different he gained an ethereal golden glow he had enhanced strength and his chakra capacity increased greatly he was truly a force to be reckoned with. All that being said when he asked jiraiya what they would do now jiraiya told him that he still had much to learn on his own so they sent him off to explore the world. He visited many countries and great nations he formed many bonds and had many friends and he felt like through all his hardships and all the pain he was finally saved from the darkness the darkness that was within ; and through these travels the year was gone in a blink of an eye and it was time to return to the village, a smirk Graced Naruto's features as he thought to himself it's time for the storm and I hope that everyone is ready.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

LOCATION CHANGE- VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE LEAVES

Since Naruto had left nothing was the same, these past six years where so bland without him after what happened six years ago no one could say that they really knew Naruto. He was an enigma it was all an elaborate scheme to make himself appear dimwitted and that alone fooling the village for a number of years was genius. Naruto was in fact a genius in his own right, if he had been taught properly he would have surly exceled but he made up for it on his own and became quite the strategist. We could all see so from the way he laid out his plan but we don't really know what it was that drove Naruto to do so. "Naruto my boy" the Hokage said to himself "I'm ready for the storm" so show me your progress. Heck I'm tired of this damn paper work to so if you give us a good show and persevere like you always do, you talk about it so much and I think it is the only truth out of the elaborate lie that was your mask, I will make you the leafs fire shadow. Just like your father wished a smile played the old Hokage's features so hurry back and show me how you have grown after all we may not be related by blood but I still miss my grandson.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End

So I hope you like this chapter I hope you enjoy the story so far like I said I love suggestions for things to do I will not do anything like boy on boy though their shall only be straight relationships anyway I will release another chapter later tonight so I hope you enjoy this one bye.

-zero


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry to say that I cannot continue toad prince do to school I have to study really hard this year but I would like someone to adopt it if they keep the premise of the story and Naruto's looks and the harem and intellectual part I would like to see how the one who picks it up handles this all the qualifications you need is to have a basic understanding of the English language and be good at grammar thx bye.


End file.
